


Stories I did in class: Aboriginal discovery, diary of a prisoner

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aboriginal - Freeform, Australia, English, Gen, Original work - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: I'll post here some stories I wrote in class so each time the topic change. It will be in English and French. I made this one the 9th of October 2020. We had to write about aboriginal people in Australian and what were the colonist reaction when they arrived in Australia. It had to be a diary. We could choose the perceptive of who we wanted: soldiers, prisoners, aboriginal, etc. Hope you'll like it.
Series: Stories I did in class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591
Kudos: 1





	Stories I did in class: Aboriginal discovery, diary of a prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post here some stories I wrote in class so each time the topic change. It will be in English and French. I made this one the 9th of October 2020. We had to write about aboriginal people in Australian and what were the colonist reaction when they arrived in Australia. It had to be a diary. We could choose the perceptive of who we wanted: soldiers, prisoners, aboriginal, etc. Hope you'll like it.

_ July 8th, 1765 _

_ It was my first time on a boat. The ship was enormous. I've always wanted to go on a boat, but my parents could not afford it. My dream was to become one day the best pirate in the world. And now my dream would never become true because of three apples and one basket of carrots. The judge had me sent on a voyage to Australia for four years because of all the times I had stolen. The guard behind me pushed me in the back and said "Move, little girl! You're blocking the way." I had to bite my lips so I wouldn't reply that I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was fifteen. I was put in the hold of the ship with lots of other prisoners. Some of them were old and others were young, some even younger than me. I sat between a man and a child. She was probably twelve. We hade to wait two more hours for the boat to finally sail off. At first, it moved slowly. The waves were steady and rocked me. I was asleep before the first hour of the journey finished. _

_ October 16th, 1765 _

_ This morning, I woke up by the sound of a scream. Someone shouted something in English but I was too far away to hear anything. But with the crew members moving in all directions, I figured that we were finally in Australia. When the ship reached the coast, they first took out the cargo, and after pushed all the prisoners out. The sun was burning my skin and it was so hot. I was so thirsty that I was tempted to drink the sea. A hand pushed me between the shoulders and forces me to walk. My feet were tripping every time I moved my legs. I felt on my knees and saw someone next to me. It wanted to help me get up. I insisted on the "It". It had black skin and looked human but it was nothing like me. The thing standing before me was naked and savage. The spear in his hand was just next to my face. I got up as fast as possible and ran towards the guards. One of them told me I might have to get used to it if I wanted to live here for four years. I doubt I would ever get used to it. _


End file.
